eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Sara Čermáková
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The course of true love never did run smooth 04:28, October 13, 2014 (UTC) The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane 6) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.) Sara has no trust in men whatsoever, due to her father leaving her mother before she was even born. There is some curiosity as to who this man was, but for all her life, her mother has been her rock, and she knows she doesn't need him. Sara's very warm and caring to people she trusts, and very cold and distant from those she doesn't. She trusts her heart far more than her head, and is quick to react to her instincts. She does okay in school for the most part, but she's not the top of every class. ''' 7) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) '''Sara Čermáková was born to Lucie Čermáková on February 8th. Lucie was a Muggle, but her father was a wizard, Lucie just wasn't aware of that. Sara grew up only knowing her mother, and has no idea who her father is. Life was going along great, growing up in Kutná Hora, Czech Republic. Sara's signs of magic started when she was around six, with things like opening and shutting doors, or accidentally smashing plates. Lucie had no idea what was going on, and Sara was soon hidden by her mother, who was fearful that Sara would be taken away from her. Sara was home-schooled growing up, just another way for Lucie to shield Sara from society. When Sara got her letter to the Slavic School of Magic, and found out that her father was a wizard, she was stunned. She briefly blamed her mother for not telling, but she could see just how confused her mother was too, and she stopped. Sara started at EESM, and was sorted into (HOUSE). Her first years of school passed by without much of note, but she did try to steer clear of men. If growing up with a sort of nervous single Mom had done anything, it made her very cautious of men, and she doesn't trust them. So any friends she made were girls, and she found she was rather frightened of male teachers. 8) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? Sara is a little shorter for her age, and she has light brown hair and blue eyes. She ususally just wears her hair down, unstyled, though if it's a special occasion, she might do something nice to it. She usually just wears regular clothes, because they're more practical. Her model will be Grace Victoria Cox 9) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-blood 10) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) Nope 11) What nationality is your character? Their parents? Have you already got an international student (a student without heritage from a Slavic or Scandinavian country)? Czech 12) Which clique do you plan on having your character joining? No idea Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. US Central Time (-6 I think?) Number of A's: 3 Number of B's: 1 Number of C's: 1 Number of D's: 0 Category:Unsorted